In Your Element
Luke was sat on the edge of Charlie's bed messing with his phone waiting for Charlie to get changed into his costume. "Charlie come on we're going to be late, Summer is freaking out" the pale boy shouted to his friend, Charlie came out of the bathroom dressed in a brown tweed suit with a matching red bow tie. He brushed himself off and stared at Luke "What do you think?" Charlie asked. Luke blankly stared back at him. "What even are you?" he asked Charlie. "I am Nick Caraway... From The Great Gatsby” Charlie insisted.. Luke eye brows raised and he smirked ever so slightly "You know sometimes I think you act differently on purpose" he laughed to his best friend. Charlie looked over his shoulder and smiled at his friend "Oh yeah because your astronaut costume is so original" he smiled as Luke pushed his hair up. "I can't remember the last time we hung out just the two of us" Luke whispered. Charlie put his hand on Luke's shoulder "HEY, I will stick with you tonight" he said sympathetically smiling at his best friend. "Aww isn't that sweet" a voice came from the doorway, the two boy’s heads shot up to see Mike, leaning against Charlie's door frame. "Wow don't you two look... special. Aww first big Halloween party, yay Charlie has friends apart from the creepy weird kid with the camera" Mike said in a patronising mean voice, as Luke just stared at the floor avoiding all eye contact. "Get out of here Mike, haven't you got to take McKenzie trick or treating, so why don't you be a good boy and run along" Charlie hissed shooing Mike away. Mike stared back at him, "Wow everyone look, TWITTER UPDATE!!! Charlie Crew is finally standing up for himself, he does have balls ladies and gentlemen" the older brother sneered at his younger sibling. "Get lost Mike" Luke shouted, Mike’s head shot round to Luke as he gave the pale boy a snarl. "OH Luke where you talking” Mike bared narrowing his eyes at Luke. Who stared at the floor and let out a pathetic “Sorry” "That's better. I will see you boys later" Mike smirked strutting away. "Luke..?" Charlie whispered, Luke stood up quickly, "Come on Charlie, Summer is waiting in the car". He walked out of the room leaving Charlie confused, BEEP BEEP, went the young man's phone, Charlie opened the text and was shocked to read "Ghost,Zombies and Ghouls, OH MY. I will see you at the party- Kisses B" '''Charlie's head shot up, as he heard Luke shouting him downstairs, he put his phone in his pocket and left. Summer sat in the back seat, her newly dyed platinum blonde hair shone in the moonlight, the wind from the open window caused her hair to flutter. "Charlie you look really cute tonight, I mean Nick Caraway, obviously" the girl smiled. Charlie smiled back "Thanks Sum, and I love Coven inspired look, totally you". She smiled to herself, and then realised she has to say something quick. "You look great too Luke" she laughed, Luke smiled at her and nodded his head blushing ever so slightly. "Oh look we are here" Luke said pulling into a driveway. "What made you say that, empty beer cans on the lawn or the drunk teenagers in costumes" Charlie giggled. "Shut up Crew, and get out of my car and let’s get wassssttteeeddd" Summer shouted. the two boys and summer jumped out, Charlie was having fun already, but then he remembered, B was supposedly here... he had to warn the others. A sea of teenagers are placed in various sections all over the room, Charlie stormed in alone, ahead Summer or Luke, he knew they would be looking for him so he knew he didn't have much time. He spotted them as soon as he walked in, sitting on a large red couch laughing, and drinking. Randy was dressed as superman to which Charlie rolled his eyes at, only Randy would consider himself the man of steel and Hanson was dressed as in nothing but underwear. Charlie quickly approached them both, the both looked up in synchronisation. "Charlie hey" Hanson shouted raising a cup "What the hell are you Hanson?" Charlie asked. Randy laughed and punched Hanson in the arm "He's Tarzan, and Brie is Jane... Wherever she is". Charlie laughed "Oh yeah I forgot the part where Tarzan a blonde streak through his hair. You got the abs down at least. Anyway, where is Sam?" he asked the boys, looking around. Randy had his phone in his hand. "He's on his way with Lucy now, why?" Hanson asked. Charlie went silent and looked around. "I wanted us all to be here when I showed you this, but look." Charlie showed them the B text, Hanson sat up straight and became instantly uncomfortable. "And I think I am now sober. So B is here... NOW?" he whispered. "Yeah they text me to tell me what time they're coming Hanson... No I don't know if they’re here yet". Charlie shouted back. "Okay I am now freaked out by everyone wearing a mask" Randy whispered to his two friends. "How do we know B will be in a mask? They could turn up as literally anything or anyone, and we wouldn't know" Charlie told his friends folding his arms. "Their well and truly in their own element here guys. As for us, well we are now swimming in open waters, stay on your guard, keep your phones with you and tell Sam the same thing. I think it would be best if we spread out, that way B can't target us all at once" Charlie quickly said as he walked away quickly, before the boys had a chance to object. "You ever notice how in any horror movies when someone says split up something really bad happens" Randy turned to Hanson who was already walking away. "Hanson what the hell?" he shouted to his friend. "I am going to find Brie, I need to know that she is safe". He stormed away quickly leaving. Randy sat back on the couch, and watched as the unknowing oblivious teenagers danced on into the night. Clara, Nina and Brie all sat on a table talking. Clara was dressed as a zombie cheerleader and Nina was as a "sexy" Freddie Krueger. "I can't even believe that, that costume exists" Clara laughed indicating to Nina. "Well it does and I look hot" Nina replied twirling her long blonde hair the three girls laughed. "At least I am original and scary, oh Cheerleader and Jane from Tarzan, how scary" she continued. Brie sipped back some orange juice and laughed, but she stopped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. All the girls turned around to see Rebecca dressed as a playboy bunny. All three girls were shocked at how skimpy her costume was. "Hello sixteen and pregnant" Rebecca said aiming her insult at Brie. "Hello Regina George" Brie replied in an attempt of insulting the girl. "AWW great insult. Your flower child boyfriend is looking for you BTW. I didn't know what a rocking body he has, I mean props to you. Do you think you will be able to keep him interested as you start piling on the pounds?" Rebecca hissed. "I will be a classy girl and pretend like I didn't hear that" Brie replied in a low tone of voice standing up. She stared Rebecca down. "Excuse me I have to go find my boyfriend" she added. As Brie was walking away Rebecca shouted "You didn't get that thing in your stomach by being classy B" she shouted, Brie merely put her middle finger up to her not even bothering to stop walking. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" a voice came from behind Clara. "Oh Blake Hi" she turned round and kissed her boyfriend who was dressed in his regular footballer gear. "Nina this is" Clara attempted to introduce the girl to Blake. "I don't care" Nina said as she stood up walking away towards Brie. "Why are you even talking to those two Clara, they along with their boyfriend, creepy pale weirdos, and the little fag are social death please avoid them" Rebecca said fixing her bunny ears in the toasters reflection. “Like seriously why do Randy and Sam Kendrick hang round with those rejects” Rebecca added before standing up straight. "Well your boyfriend is friends with those rejects. Must kinda hurt you via association huh?" Clara said to Rebecca. "What" Blake said releasing her from his hug. "Why are you acting like this, you have been so weird since Randy's party" he said to his girlfriend. "Really what happened at that party?" Rebecca laughed pouting her lips. Clara’s smile faded "Nothing. Now if you would excuse me I have guests to look after". She strutted away leaving Blake and Rebecca alone, pretending like she wasn’t nervous. Sam and Lucy stood together on Clara's porch, Sam was dressed as James Bond, while Lucy was dressed as a bond girl. They rang the bell and waited for someone to come to the door. "I can't wait to see all your friends again" Lucy squealed. "I mean like I am sooo excited" she giggled once more. Sam smiled at her, '''BEEP BEEP went his phone. As he looked down he read a text "B is here STAY ON THE LOOK OUT- Randy". 'This made his stomach churn for two reasons. Reason one being the threat of B, and reason two being the fact he still had to tell Randy his theory. He thought to himself if he could get proof then maybe Randy and Charlie would believe him. "Samuel, are you coming in" Lucy who was already in the door way shouted he must have zoned out. "Yeah, yeah I am". Sam said fixing his bow tie as he walked in. Will stood leaning over the banister, a crown rest on his head and a red velvet cape lay over his shoulders allowing his abs to be fully on show. "So what are you supposed to be?" Charlie asked as he walked up the stairs, staring at Will. "I am a sexy King Arthur... and you are what?" he asked Charlie back pouting his lips. "I am Nick Caraway, from The Great Gatsby” Charlie told his boyfriend this made Will smile. "Any reason you chose someone with the second name Caraway. Are you trying to send me hints Charlie?" he laughed as they kissed. "Aren't you worried someone will see?" asked Charlie, Will shook his head. "Not right now, everyone is two floors beneath us, we are alone” Will whispered. “And it’s Halloween, our first official holiday as a couple. We could get a little freaky” Will whispered biting the air. Suddenly the noise of a flushing toilet could be heard. Robbie Knight came out of the toilet and smiles at the two boys. "KNIGHTY" shouted Will, Charlie turned his head as he saw Will pat Robbie on the shoulder. "What are you?" he asked Robbie indicating to his costume. "Oh I’m just a dead school boy" replied Robbie as he was in an old fashioned school uniform. "I didn't know you two knew each other" Charlie said his words breaking. "I could say the same thing, about you and Will here" Robbie replied. Will looked at Charlie and back at Robbie "Okay we get it, we all know each other. Anyway what are you doing up here Knight?" Will replied making the save. Robbie leaned against the wall, "Some idiot took far too long in the toilets downstairs, they were in a black hoodie, I mean who comes to a costume party in a hoodie". This made Charlie turn quickly he remembered Randy telling him how someone attacked him in a black hooide. "Why are you two up here?", the two boys looked at each other. "I am looking for Luke and Summer, you seen em?" Charlie said quickly. Robbie nodded, "Yeaah I was just with them, follow me, see you later Will" Robbie said as he hastily walked downstairs. Charlie lingered and kissed Will good bye, "I will see you soon, I promise" he whispered to Will. Will gave him a wink and whispered back "Yeah you better", and entered the toilets. Charlie walked downstairs, and met Robbie at the bottom. They walked down the next flight of stairs, and that's when Charlie notice, the second story bathroom door was open, B was on the loose. Brie sat on Hanson's lap, while Lucy sat on Sam's. The two boys eyes met as the two girls where getting to know each other. The couple sat on Clara’s porch swing under a blanket of stars. "So have you thought of any names", was one of the only things the boys heard. They were too focused on looking for Will, or at least Randy. "There she is!" a loud voice came from the patio. "There is the little slut who was rude to me", Rebecca came stumbling out followed by Blake, Riley and Randy. "Okay stop, you're making a scene" Randy shouted back at her. "Do not make me look like the bad guy, that pregnant bitch is the bad guy" Rebeca screamed pointing at Broe. Brie stood up, and walked over to Rebecca with a sassy look on her face"Please if you're going to say something say it to my face” she whispered. Rebecca was slightly smaller looked up at Brie, she grabbed her hair but was pulled away by an angry Randy. "Are you kidding me, she is pregnant and you think it’s smart to pull her hair. What is wrong with you!" he shouted. "Excuse me" she screamed at her boyfriend. "You're excused, now please someone put her in a taxi, she's done and so are we" Randy shouted at his girlfriends face, Blake and Riley grabbed Rebecca's arms. "Are you braking up with me Randy.. HELLOOOOO". Her voice faded as the two twins dragged her into the house. Randy walked Brie back over to the others. "Wow, public school parties are intense" Lucy gawked to Sam, kissing him. "You're drunk" Sam whispered, "I know" she replied giggling. Sam then turned his attention to Hanson. "Hey Brie would you mind sitting with Luc, we need to talk to Randy" Sam asked politely, Brie nodded her head whilst rubbing her hair. The two boys stood up and walked ahead, "What do you want to talk to me about?" Randy asked. "We need to be somewhere private" Sam said straight to the point. "Fine lets go to the third floor, should we find Charlie first" "NO" Sam shouted. Before quickly adding "Not yet anyway". As the two boys walked away Brie watched them, her eyes narrowing. Summer, Luke, Charlie and Robbie where all gathered in a circle taking shots, Luke had his camera, "And this ladies and gentlemen is Charlie Crew, DRRRUUNK" Luke and Summer cheered. "Hey guys let’s play spin the bottle" Summer suggested picking up an empty bottle next to her. "I will go first" she giggled, she spun the bottle and to her disbelief it landed on Luke. Luke smiled at her as the both leaned in "WAIT" Charlie shouted, grabbing the camera off Luke "I want this documented". The two kissed which made Charlie and Robbie laugh even more. Luke blushed, while Summer just pushed her hair out of her face. "Charlie your turn" she said crossing her fingers behind her back. "I will take that" Luke said taking back his camera. Charlie spun the bottle, and it landed on Robbie who smiled at Charlie. He gave Charlie a wink, "What the heck" Charlie said downing another shot of vodka before kissing Robbie. The kiss lingered the two boys didn’t break apart. Summers eyes dropped, but she was not the only one who was disappointed, Will saw the kiss he paused on the stairs and shook his head before walking away. In his attempt he bumped into Hanson, Sam and Randy. "Hey Dude what's up?" Randy asked hitting his friend in the shoulder. "Hey guys" Will said nodding at the boys. "Hey Will, whatcha up too" Sam said through his teeth. Will raised an eyebrow, "Getting a drink. Give my best to Mr. Mayor. Must be hard managing a city with no city hall" he whispered as he walked away. "Did you hear that" Sam whispered, to Hanson. "Come on, third floor is this way" Randy said pointing up the stairs. As the boys where walking upstairs, Sam noticed Summer heading into the kitchen, he also saw Robbie, Charlie and Luke laughing. He felt guilty not telling Charlie, but he knew there was a time and a place for everything, and today was not the day to tell Charlie. "Clara's spare room is this right here", he pulled open a door to see Clara and Nina kissing on a bed. "Oh my god!" Hanson shouted covering his eyes jokingly. "Woah sweet" Randy whispered. The two girls backed away from each other. "We didn't see a thing" Sam shouted as he shut the door. "Thank you" Clara shouted back. "Well don't get up, we are fine" Randy shouted back. “Okay let’s just use the toilet” Sam said opening the door. Once inside the boys all formed a circle. "So what is it?" Randy asked. "We think we know who B is" Sam said in a low tone of voice. "WHO?" Randy shouted. "You're not going to like the sound of it but let me just explain everything first" Sam said to his friend calmly. Brie, Lucy, Charlie, Summer, Robbie, Luke, Will, Blake, Riley and everyone else was gathered in the living room. Nina entered later than everyone else, walking down the stairs, followed by Clara. Everyone was singing along to a song. Suddenly all the lights went completely black, everyone began to push into each other, mass screaming unfolded. "I... I just can't believe it" Randy gasped sitting on the edge of the bath. "What are we going to do, I mean like you said we have no evidence but we have to do something right?" he added taking deep breaths. "And we will, we just need time, but now it's three against one. We have the advantage, and we have you, you are on the inside". Randy put his hands over his face before looking up. "Wait, three against one. Why haven't you told Charlie?" he asked. The two boys looked at each other, "Will and Charlie are kinda... You know… Boyfriends" Hanson told his friend awkwardly. Randy's mouth dropped open, "WHAT, oh my god."... The small bathroom went silent as Randy processed the information. "So what do we do now?" Hanson asked. Sam went to speak but was interrupted by Randy, "Let's go stop this B-itch. I don't care how long it takes let’s do this", Randy dragged the door open and stormed away. As the liars walked down the stairs the noticed all the lights where off, and everyone was using the torches on their phones. "Hey Guys over here" Charlie waved. As the liars reached the final steps Randy's fist clenched "Where is he?" Randy whispered to Sam and Hanson. "Don't if you try and do something now, he will just turn everybody against you" Sam told his friend. Brie and Lucy ran up to their boyfriends and dragged them to the couch, Randy followed. "Okay attention everyone" Clara said in her usual squeaky voice. "Something has happened to the power, but everything will be up and running soon, hopefully" she reassured her guests, a picture appeared on her television, a picture of her kissing Nina. The whole crowd gasped as Clara looked on with abject horror. "That was fast, even for B" Sam whispered, Charlie turned around "B did this?” he whispered looking worried for the two girls. Clara and Nina jumped up. "Okay who did that, who plugged their stupid camera in" Clara screamed at the top of her voice. Again they were interrupted, something else began to play. A date flashed on the screen, "August 5th 2012" (aka the night Bradley went missing). Everyone stared at the boys. '''The video began , the video made it look like the camera had been dropped on the floor, all the boys where lying in Sam's garden, presumably when they were all passed out. Suddenly a loud snap could be heard. ' Many of the attendants at Clara's party jumped at this point. '''Bradley, walked to the four unconscious boys bodies, and knelt down beside them. His head shot up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Bradley shouted, he stood up and ran away.... The video ended. "Is anything else going to play!" Clara cried looking at the four boys. All the lights turned on and everyone saw Will kneeling by the T.V. "Here got it" Will said unplugging a camera and tossing it to Clara. "Delete the picture, but we have to hand it in for evidence, who knows who was chasing him, and who knows why those guys where on the floor" Will said indicating to the liars. Randy's eyes narrowed. Clara looked at Nina, who looked at Brie. Brie stood up and quickly began to speak "Okay let’s not make a big deal of what we have seen, you two clearly kissed and guess what no one cared, this doesn't have to be a big crazy thing. If you guys like each other what's stopping you?" "ME, I would stop them" Blake shouted standing up, "That's my girlfriend” he shouted towards Nina. Clara stared at him "Then you're really going to hate this. Consider this as me removing my beard..." she whispered in a determined state of mind she strutted over to Nina and kissed her. The room went silent again before Brie broke it by cheering loudly. The rest of the room soon followed. Will then stood on Clara's coffee table, "Okay everyone shush, Clara and Nina's bravery has... inspired me. I too have a secret" the liars looked at each other. "Oh no" Sam whispered. "He's not going to" Hanson replied looking on. The crowd hushed, "Yes I have a secret, Charlie would you come up here" he reached out his hand. Charlie took it and was lifted onto the coffee table too. "For I have been seeing Charlie Crew, and I am sick of it being in the dark. I am sick of feeling like I have to hide everything. I want everyone to see me for who I am" the jock shouted. He took Charlie and kissed him. The crowd cheered again as both couples kissed. "I swear if another gay couple kisses this is going to be an episode of Glee" Randy whispered to his friends trying to make light of the situation. As they stared at Will, who was now hugging Charlie. His eyes met the other liars, and a smirk came across his face, Will winked a devilish wink at the boys. Sam, Randy, Hanson, Summer and Robbie all stared at the two boys, none of whom looked particularly happy. “What now?” Hanson whispered. Sam shrugged as he rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know. This changes everything” he told the boys as Lucy came up to hug him. “You guys have amazing parties I should come to more” she shouted before wooing loudly. Hanson entered the store alone. He sat on the counter and sighed, whilst he thought about the nights events, the last thing Sam said to him and Randy was that they would make a plan on Monday, a plan to catch Will out. But he knew everything would be changed on Monday, Brie and Rebecca would come face to face, he still didn't know the full details of the fight. As well as Will and Charlie along with Nina and Clara will both be official. BEEP BEEP 'Hanson sighed this is all he needed. Hanson reached for his phone and read the text aloud. '"HOPE I DIDN'T cause too much trouble, with your little hippy and the little queen- Kisses B". ' So B had something to do with the fight, but what, '''BEEP BEEP, '''he opened the phone again, '"Oh I forgot to apologise for everything else, sorry gentlemen- Kisses B". '''Hanson slammed the phone on the counter. "Hey I don't want to have to buy you a new one of those", a voice came from behind him, it belonged to his mother Melody Jones, "Mom... you're back" he whispered. "Of course darling, now why don't I fix us a cup of tea and you can catch me up on everything" the woman said smiling at her son. The Liars * '''Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 9/17 * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 10/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 10/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 10/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 10/17 Love Interests * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 9/17 * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 8/17 * Carlson Young as Lucy Heart - 4/17 Supporting Cast * Nicole Gale Anderson as Clara Porter - 7/17 * Liam Aiken as Robbie Knight - 7/17 * Freddie Stoma as Michael Crew - 6/17 * Becca Tobin as Rebecca Redd- 7/17 * Nolan Gerard Funk as Blake and Riley Masters 7/17 * Rita Volk as Nina Langdon - 6/17 * AnnaSophia Robb as Summer Gloss - 6/17 * Dane Dehann as Luke Prescott - 6/17 = Category:HLL Episodes Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:Fearless Diva Productions